Just The Beginning
by CaptainAmeliaDelbertDopplerFan
Summary: Taking a quick look back at the events surrounding the discovery of Treasure Planet, and how Amelia and Delbert's relationship slowly blossomed. It's been done before, I know. But this time, Amelia is a little more lenient, and Delbert is slightly more bold. 3 ENJOY


Delbert hardly ever knew the right thing to say or do. He was always fumbling over his words and struggling to keep his point straight, even when it made no sense. It got even worse when he met the infamous Captain Amelia. She was beautiful, to say the least, and Delbert had this strange infatuation with how tough she was. She could be commanding and direct, but could remind everyone that she was still a woman at the exact same time.

At first, Delbert had been fumbling over his words because he was slightly intimidated. Soon, he found himself fumbling because he was nervous. He wanted to impress her with his vast knowledge of the Etherium, and she just blew him off sometimes. Throughout the entire time that they were aboard the Legacy on Treasure Planet trip (before the crew mutinied), every time he offered to help with the navigation, she would say:

"Thank you Doctor, but I am perfectly capable of navigating us safely. Dismissed."

It irritated the crap out of Delbert, but he was willing to tolerate it for a bit longer. After the super-nova turned black hole incident, Amelia had been only slightly nicer to him… Mostly because she had lost her only true friend.

_**The Next Morning…**_

"Doctor? Will you join me on the bridge for a moment?"

Delbert blinked for a moment.

"Um…A-Aye, Ma'am."

Once there, Delbert found himself face-to-face with the one woman who had caused so many butterflies in his stomach.

"Now, as you may have noticed, our course has been thrown off significantly by the black hole we experienced earlier. As I said before, your astronomical advice is most helpful in situations such as that, and we may need it now."

Delbert stood there for a moment, then joined her over by the star charts at the navigation station. He looked at it for a moment, then pointed at a highlighted trail.

"Well…If we go this route, I believe w-we will arrive on time."

"Hm. I suppose that works…Thank you Doctor. You really do know your Etherium."

Delbert blushed and turned to leave, when Amelia cleared her throat.

"Doctor, if you don't mind, I would like it if you stayed up on the bridge with me. I may be in need of your help soon, and seeing that… Mr. Arrow is gone… I need a second-in-command."

Delbert noticed the slight choke in her voice.

"Of course. I'll do anything I can to help, Captain."

Amelia fought back a smile and looked out over the deck, as did Delbert. They stood there in awkward silence, until Delbert looked at her.

"Captain? About Mr. Arrow…I'm really sorry. I know you-"

"Stop. Just… Stop. Doctor, I know you are trying to help, but I do not need this right now. If you need me, I'll be in my stateroom."

Delbert face palmed as she hurried off to her stateroom. Soon, he turned and dashed after her.

"Captain, wait! I didn't mean to offend you!"

He caught her arm right outside her stateroom door, and she ripped her arm away.

"Well, you did! You think I am not upset that he's gone? You think I'm trying to hide the pain? I am a captain in the Royal Fleet! I've seen death happen many times before! I have nightmares about the bloody subject! I am not in the mood to deal with some pompous, rich, idiotic financier who thinks he can 'comfort' me! I don't need that! I don't need you! Now, go!"

Delbert was stunned. Amelia was breathing somewhat hard, and tears were welling up in her eyes. She looked so close to crying… Delbert knew he had to say something.

"Amelia…Please, let me help you."

Amelia straightened up for a moment, and Delbert thought she would probably kill him…Until…

She hugged him.

Well, it was more like she fell into his arms. Delbert was stunned, but hugged her back. She cried, and he just held her. He heard footsteps on the deck above, and quickly scooped her up and carried her into her stateroom, where she clung to him and cried even harder.

"Um…It's going to be ok…"he whispered. He wasn't completely sure about that, but he had to help her somehow. Even though she was dramatic and irritating at times, she was completely vulnerable in his arms.

After a few hours of crying, Amelia's tears stopped flowing and she just curled into Delbert's arms. Delbert smiled and held her close, burying his face in her red hair. There was a peaceful silence, which both of them enjoyed. Amelia couldn't remember a time where she felt safer. The feel of his arms around her, the smell of his clothes, the way his heart kept a steady rhythm… Amelia couldn't help herself as she let out a long sigh of content.

Suddenly, she mind caught up to her. She gasped and pushed away from Delbert, staring into his confused eyes. She stood up quickly and brushed down her uniform, and Delbert stood up slowly with her.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you for…That, Doctor."

Delbert smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Captain. Er…I mean…Um…"

Amelia merely blushed, and upon impulse, kissed his cheek. Delbert was stunned to say the least, but before he could react, she swept out of the room with a quick:

"Lock the door when you are finished, Doctor. Good day."

Amelia's heart was pounding just as hard as Delbert's was, and she struggled to remain calm as she took her position on the Bridge. When Delbert came out eventually, he locked eyes with her for half a second, then hurried off to his cabin.

If only they knew what their time on Treasure Planet would reveal.

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I got serious writer's block on the other story, but I got an idea for this one. Hope you like, and I'm not done with the other one yet, just give me some time. Review and C Ya Boofy! :D**_


End file.
